Forum:2012-05-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Yep, as we thought, no image of Agatha in drag, or whatever caused the trousers statement. Argadi 10:53, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice extra panel. (Maybe we should take panels from the comic and have captioning contests. I would probably join in on days I get over 3 1/2 hours of sleep.) Argadi 10:53, May 4, 2012 (UTC) : Just caught this on the Girl Genius facebook page. (Slaps head with hand). What's today's date? Ahem- May ''the ''fourth ''be with you. AndyAB99 00:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The troops that captured Othar and Tarvek DID mean Agatha, not Zola, when they said 'Lady Heterodyne". And I like the extra panel as well. AndyAB99 12:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) That bonus panel is mean. They're just teasing us at this point. The partial inscription on the fountain is Name that ends in NEN: Mountain Princess . . . Of Prince . . . Renowned . . . Freeform . . . Something that ends in "KISALKA"—jdreyfuss 13:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) jdreyfuss I don't know of a way to enlarge the computer page, but what if the word is "''RU''salka" a slavic mythological creature sometimes called demons...just the type of girl to attract a Heterodyne male.Der fliegende Hollander 15:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I read the plaque as "...NEN ...fountain ...princess ... prince ...drowned ... opera ...Rusalka". Wikipedia shows two operas named ''Rusalka, both of which involves a prince, a princess, and a drowning. Doktor Electrogeist 16:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) It definitely says "KISALKA," but you're right about it being "NEN . . . Fountain . . . Princess . . . Of Prince . . . Drowned . . . Of Opera . . ." You can tell in panel 1 that the first two visible letters of the bottom name are KI; the extra frame where Tarvek is sensing a disturbance in fashion is cut off from the left. —jdreyfuss 16:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) As for the Slavic myth, Wikipedia states'' ''In most versions, the rusalka is an unquiet dead being, associated with the "unclean force." This made me think of Lucrezia, in her current state, and of Von Pinn/Otilia's epithet in the third panel here. AndyAB99 17:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) If you're running Windows, go to the Girl Genius site, right click on todays page. "Save Image as" somewhere on your system. Then go back and view the image, which you should be able to ennlarge. I see each of these on one line and without the first character: that is - NEN, ountain Princess, f Prince, enowned, reeform, and ISALKA, but the letter before that last word does make me think it's a K. 15:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC)AndyAB99 Thanks AndyAB99 I'll try that. Der fliegende Hollander 19:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I propose that today's comic be called "Coffee Break", becasuse that's what's going on. More Spark Roast, please and thank you!--Bosda Di'Chi 13:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you. Also, I have concluded that Phil is as much a sculptor as he is an artist. Did you notice the figure in the fountain? She's beautiful. -- Billy Catringer 18:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Why would you all think ountain on a fountain is mountain ? Agathahetrodyne 04:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC)